


Who's the boss?

by AgentOfShip



Series: CEO Fitz [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Fitz, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Ever since Jemma has been working in her best friend's company, she'd been feeling new things for him, inconvenient things. They come out in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: CEO Fitz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074164
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Who's the boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Libby Weasley <3

"I swear it's like being the single mum of a bunch of teenagers. You have to remind them to clean up after themselves all the time and they always find ways to get out of actually doing their work." 

"I'm sorry?" Fitz offered with a sheepish smile that made Jemma laugh and relax a little bit in her chair.

"Nah, it's alright. I knew what I was signing up for when you hired me. And it's still the best job I could have dreamed of." 

She was right of course, but since Fitz was the one who had insisted Jemma become head of the biochem department in his company, he always felt guilty whenever something was not going perfectly well. Not that she didn't _want_ to work with him. They'd been best friends since they had been assigned together for an inter-department biochem and engineering project in university. They actually loved working together --they had come up with their best ideas that way--but Jemma had been hesitant to work _for_ him, worried that it would change things between them. But after she'd been denied yet another promotion at work for very obvious sexist reasons, she'd finally accepted Fitz's offer and, if anything, it had brought them closer. Sometimes even confusingly so. 

"Can I do anything to help? Want me to scold them?" 

Jemma laughed again.

"I'd like to see that," she said after a minute, one eyebrow raised and her eyes twinkling strangely. "But no, that's part of my job I guess."

"And you're doing it very well. Like I always knew you would." 

"Thank you." She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "You know, as much as I love finally having responsibilities, I just wish I could spend one day without making a single decision."

"Want to come for dinner tonight? I can tell you what to eat and what movie to watch with me." Jemma burst out laughing. He might be the CEO of his own company but he didn't think he was really good at giving orders and making people do what he wanted. "I wouldn't mind, you know. I'm going to spend all afternoon watching investors make all kinds of stupid decisions for my company without getting a single word in. It'd be nice to take control for once. Even just for food or a movie." 

"Awww," she let out, tilting her head to the side, seeming like she was studying him. There had been more and more of these strange looks in the past months. He didn't quite know what they meant but it always made heat creep up his neck.

"Well…I think we're done here, yeah?" Jemma nodded but didn't make a move to stand up, instead giving him a little smile that made Fitz feel all weird and warm. "So do you want to come to my place tonight? For dinner I mean… not making decisions for you," he added, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be lovely although…"

"What? Do you have other plans or…" Fitz trailed off as Jemma finally stood up but instead of walking away, took a step closer to him, her eyes locked on his in a way that made his throat bob. There had been more than the lingering looks lately. She often stood very close for no reason and touched him all the time, sometimes even playing with his hands as if it was the most natural thing to do between friends. Those were still technically innocent touches but somehow, they felt much less innocent and definitely more deliberate than when they’d ended up falling asleep half on top of each other after a study night in university. And Fitz wasn't exactly sure what to think or do about it. 

"I wouldn't mind you taking control. Actually I quite like the idea…"

"Well, I was thinking of ordering pizza and I know exactly what to get for you anyway."

"I wasn't thinking about dinner."

"I know your tastes in movies as well." 

She shook her head and Fitz had to step back, his bum hitting his desk as she moved even closer.

"Then what?" She bit her lip. "Jemma?"

"You need to take control, I desperately need to let go and..." Their eyes met and she took a sharp intake of breath. "We both badly need to do something about this tension."

"Tension?" Fitz repeated lamely. Apparently, Jemma's proximity had reduced his speech capacity to only one word sentences.

She put her hand on the desk next to his bum.

"Not to be _that_ person but I was right, you know. Working for you has changed our relationship."

"Oh no, if there's something that's bothering you, you can always—"

"Just not in the way I feared it might."

"Oh?"

Her hand came to rest on his chest and Fitz let out a shaky breath. From the wicked smile that spread over her lips, she could obviously feel how fast his heart was beating now.

"I've had...thoughts lately. About you, about us." Her eyes traveled down his body and back to his face. They were dark and almost dangerous, making him feel painfully aware of how quickly his body was reacting to her proximity.

"Y-you have?" 

"I don't know if it's the excitement of working together again or the suits or… but I also noticed the way you look at me sometimes."

"Jemma, I—"

His words were cut off as she pressed her body to his, making him gasp as his whole body seemed to tingle at the contact. And before he had the time to come up with any kind of believable excuse for what she must have felt through his trousers, she had claimed his lips and there was nothing he could do but kiss her back, his arms coming around her waist to keep her close. She snaked her tongue between his lips and deepened the kiss with a hunger that took him by surprise, as if a dam had been broken. Of course he'd been aware of this new tension between them but being attracted to her wasn't new so he had thought it was only their new dynamic affecting them temporarily. He'd never imagined Jemma could kiss him like that or make those maddening little noises as his hands wandered over her back, hips and waist.

Jemma bit his lower lip sharply and it sent a zing of lust to his groin at the same time it stung. Which at least managed to get him out of his trance just a little bit.

"Jemma, wait. What's happening? What does that m— ouch!" She'd just bitten his lip again and from the way she looked up at him, she wasn't the least bit sorry. "That hurt!" 

"Then scold me."

"No, I would never, I—"

"And what if I did--" Walking around the desk, she pushed a stack of files to the ground. "--this?" 

"Jemma! What the hell? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet…" 

Fitz almost choked on his own saliva and he barely had the time to recover before Jemma was facing him again. 

"We've been flirting and pining and generally tiptoeing around this since I started working here months ago. And probably much longer if we're completely honest. Don't you want to see where this could go?" she said, gently sliding her hand up his face in a softer but no less distracting way. 

"I don't know, I-I…yes. But I was thinking more like… a date?"

She smiled fondly and shook her head at the same time. 

"We could do that yeah… _or_ since we both know each other inside and out anyway, we could skip a few steps and give each other what we both need right now." 

Despite how hot he felt from her closeness and how wonderfully real her hand felt on his skin, Fitz couldn't entirely rule out the possibility that he had just fallen asleep on another boring report and was having yet another one of those inappropriate dreams about his best friend. She was right of course. They'd been dancing around the subject for months, maybe years, and he wanted her more than anything or anyone he'd ever wanted but was that really the right way to go about it? They had known each other for ten years, they didn't need to rush it, did they?

Apparently, his body wasn't quite so hesitant because his arms had found their way back around her waist without him even realizing it. Sliding her hand up into his hair, Jemma pulled his face down to capture his lips again. Her body was hot and pliant as he pulled her close and it emboldened him. He pushed his tongue between her lips and set out to explore her mouth, every one of her moans and whimpers feeding his desire for her. His hands descended to her bum, very noticeable in the tight skirt she was wearing today, and she hummed into the kiss. 

"That's it," she said between two hungry kisses. "Take control."

"Jemma, I don't know if I…" She rolled her hips against the bulge in his pants and Fitz's hands flexed around her bum of their own volition. The thin material of her skirt didn't leave much to the imagination but it was still not as good as her bare skin. "I don't think I could…scold you or--" 

Her lips strayed to the side, kissing his stubbled cheek before moving towards his neck. "That's alright, just tell me what you want." Her kisses turned to little bites and with every one of them, the fire inside him burned hotter. This was a side of his best friend he didn't know but like everything about her, it turned out that he just wanted more of it. "I want you so much and I need you to just..."

She trailed off as he threaded his fingers in her hair, messing up her neat bun, and brought her mouth back to his, claiming her lips like he'd fantasized about doing more times than he cared to admit. She whimpered as she shifted against him. The friction was delicious but it just wasn't enough. 

Fitz tried to slide his hand down her skirt but it was really, really tight. As nice and distracting as her bum looked in it, it couldn't be comfortable for her and it was very annoying to him at the moment.

"Fitz, just tell me," she mumbled into the kiss. He tried to grab the hem of her skirt but it wouldn't go up either. "You just have to say it and I'll--"

"I want you naked," Fitz blurted out and Jemma froze before moving back to look at him. The heat in her eyes was all the assurance he needed to say the next words. "Take off your clothes, now."

* * *

Fitz's tone sent a zing of lust directly to her core, making her press her thighs together in anticipation. There was still a little hesitation in his voice but enough heat and command to know he wanted this as much as she did. She'd always had a bit of a crush on him. And how could she not? He was the smartest, sweetest man she knew and he'd always been attractive in one way or another, even when he was still an awkward, gangly teenager. But her crush had always been manageable and their friendship too precious to risk it. But then he'd started his own company which, unsurprisingly, had become successful very quickly, put his name in big letters on a tall building and offered her the job of her dreams. And that was when she started to realize she was in big trouble. Because he was still the sweet, sometimes awkward genius he'd always been but now he also had this new confidence and the sexy suits that gave her all kinds of dirty thoughts. And seeing each other almost as often as they did in uni didn't help calm her growing feelings and desire either.

She'd known for weeks, maybe months, that this was inevitable but she hadn't thought it would happen like this. First times were rarely the stuff of fantasies. But she should have known that, with Fitz, it would be different.

Taking a few steps back, she quickly pushed her jacket off her shoulders. His throat bobbed despite her being no less clothed than when they spent the evening watching movies on his enormous couch, and Jemma grinned. Feeling emboldened, she turned around and started walking towards the door, taking advantage of her high heels to give her hips an extra sway. But Fitz caught her wrist before she could get there. Taking something out of his pocket, he directed it at the door and she heard the lock click as well as a weird noise coming from inside the walls. She frowned. 

"What was—"

"It's soundproof now," he said, his face so close their lips were practically touching. "I'm expecting it to get loud. Please continue." 

He stepped back then, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his desk with a smug little smile. Jemma raised her eyebrows, feeling the skin of her neck and cheeks flush under his gaze. His smile widened. As with everything, he was apparently a fast learner.

Quickly toeing off her shoes, she looked at him from under her lashes as she reached for the top button of her blouse, making a show of slowly pushing it through the hole. She undid every one of them just as slowly, feeling Fitz's gaze on her, until she could untuck it from her skirt and let it fall to the sides. She didn't wear sexy lingerie exactly but her bra was cute enough and matched her knickers and even if she'd been worried about it, Fitz's gasp would have been enough to reassure her. His eyes had gone dark and there was no mistaking the growing bulge in his tight pants. If there was something she had always known about her friend's sexuality, it was that he was a boob man. 

Pushing her blouse down her shoulders, she let it fall to the floor and reached behind her to slide down the zipper of her skirt. Without wearing tights, it didn't slip down quite as easily as she would have wanted it but finally, it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. She had a moment of shyness as Fitz's gaze caressed her body from bottom to top. He'd seen her in a bathing suit before but it still felt completely different and parts of her had filled out a little bit since then. 

"You're beautiful," Fitz just said when he looked back into her eyes and the earnestness in his expression made her feel all warm inside. 

Smiling, she pushed the straps of her bra down and reached behind her back.

"Wait," Fitz said, moving closer. "I'll take care of that." 

Her nipples were two hard points already but the simple touch of his hand on her shoulder made them ache. Wrapping his arms around her back, he trailed a delicate finger up her back before finally getting to her bra and unclasped it in one smooth gesture. He accompanied it as it slid down her shoulders and… just took a step back to look at her, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. Jemma whimpered and she was tempted to cup her own breasts, needing the pressure and contact on her sensitive skin but she stopped herself. Fitz's exquisite teasing was much more exciting. She could already feel all her stress slip away as desire overtook her entirely. It was exactly what she needed. 

Sinking to his knees, Fitz hooked his fingers into the sides of her knickers and pushed them down, waiting patiently for her to step out of them before finally touching her, his hands on her hips keeping her steady. The light touch of his lips on her lower stomach made her whole body tremble. He took his time exploring the skin there, kissing, nipping and licking until her soft sighs turned into an all out moan. His hands on her hips had slowly strayed towards her center and his thumb was now drawing circles against her folds. As he continued to touch her, he started slowly kissing up her stomach before attaching his lips to the underside of her breast, somehow managing to stand up without losing balance. He felt good and yet both his hand and lips weren't exactly where she actually needed them. Her whole body was tensing under this sweet, sweet torture in anticipation of what was to come. 

He pushed his hands further between her legs and Jemma whimpered as his fingers still only lingered over her sensitive skin.

"Is that what you needed?" Fitz spoke against her skin, the gravelly tone of his voice sending tendrils of heat all through her body. 

"Fitz," she whined and he chuckled, his kisses straying towards the skin between her breasts.

"Yes, Jemma?" 

"More!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…"

He was being smug just like he was when he’d turned out to be right about something back when they were lab partners. Well, he better know what he was doing. 

"Please more, I need you to— Oh!" His lips closed around one nipple and Jemma keened as he suckled on it greedily. "Yes, Fitz, I—" He found her clit and Jemma stopped trying to talk altogether. Months of stress and frustration combined with years of sexual tension made for a very explosive mix and with barely a few swipes of his tongue and movements of his fingers, Jemma already felt her orgasm build. 

"So, was _that_ what you needed?" Jemma moaned as she threaded her fingers in his hair to bring his lips back up to hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips and she opened up to him gladly, groaning as their tongues met and tangled together. She'd never been kissed like that, with such hunger and passion that she felt like they would catch on fire if they didn't stop. So when Fitz pulled out from the kiss, Jemma could only chase his lips desperately, trying to capture his lower lip to pull him back into it. 

"Well," he whispered breathlessly. "You're going to have to tidy up your mess before you get what you want."

And with that, he stepped back, leaving her confused and practically trembling with frustration in the middle of the room. 

"Fitz?" He nodded towards the stack of papers spread out on the floor with an amused grin. She glared at him. "I didn't know you to be such a sadist."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the one who always insisted I tidy up my desk… but if you don't want me to have control anymore, just say the word and you can have me any way you want." 

Lust coursed through her when she saw his confident smile and the heat in his eyes as they traveled up and down her body, making her very aware that he was still wearing all his clothes while she was completely naked. The moment he'd started wearing those damned three piece suits was when her fantasies about her best friend had become out of control. She'd imagined many a situation where she ended up ripping it all from his body and yet, right now, there was nothing more erotic than the fact that he still wore everything.

"No…No, I'll do what you asked," she said, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice as the simple idea made more wetness gather between her legs. 

His eyes still following her, she, very much on purpose, bent over to start gathering the papers on the floor. She took her time taking them one by one and making a neat pile of it before standing back up. Fitz was right behind her and she bit her lip not to moan as she felt his erection against her lower back. She looked over her shoulder with the most fake innocent smile she could muster. "I'm afraid it's all mixed up. It's going to take a while to sort this out." It was an exaggeration of course as all the pages were numbered and the name of each file was clearly stated at the top of each page, just like Jemma had taught him, but it was worth it for the little groan he let out. And what came next. 

Before she could turn around to put the files on his desk, he'd grabbed her hips and pushed her to bend over the desk himself.

"We'll take care of that later," he said, voice slightly shaky and before she could say anything, his hand fell on her arse, tearing a loud squeak out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, was that alright? I thought that was—"

"Yes!" she cut him off, not wanting him to confuse her squeak for anything other than pleasure. Her clit was pulsing so much she thought she might come with just another few of those. His hand fell, harder, on the other cheek and Jemma moaned. Emboldened by her reaction, he spanked her three more times, in quick succession and each one made her whimper with desire.

"That was a very stupid thing you've done," Fitz whispered in her ear as he bent over her. 

"I know."

"That doesn't feel like you," he said, kneading her arse roughly. "It's almost as if you did it on purpose to get a good…scolding," he added, punctuating his words with more slaps on her bottom. 

" _You_ gave me the idea, didn't think you'd— oh!" Fitz cut her off with another tap on her arse. Her skin stung and it had to be mightily red but it was nothing compared to the pulsing of her clit. He caressed her skin delicately for a minute and just as she started feeling self conscious about having her best friend just massaging her arse in the middle of his office, his hands slid up her back and around to cup her breasts. 

"So have you had enough now?"

"Yes!" she let out in a whisper and he let out a little sigh of relief.

"Good, cause I want to hear you come."

Pulling her up, he let one hand descend down her stomach and didn't hesitate to plunge two fingers inside her. Jemma could have cried at the feeling and her walls milked his fingers as he pumped them fast, finding just the right spot almost immediately. His other hand was still on her breast, pinching her nipple and kneading roughly. And with his erection pressing against her arse, it was almost too much stimulation. Her eyes were closed as pleasure kept increasing through her body and she depended completely on him not to lose her balance. But Fitz was holding onto her tightly and when he mouthed at her neck with a groan, she finally fell over the edge. 

"Fitz!" she cried out as her whole body seemed to contract around him. Pleasure washed over her in waves for a long moment, until she fell back against him, boneless and breathless. Fitz was adorably pressing kisses down her neck when she touched back down again. She couldn't say if she was mad that they hadn't done this before or glad they waited for it to make it so mind blowing. 

" _That_ was what I needed," Jemma let out in a whisper and Fitz laughed. 

Pressing one last kiss on her shoulder, he pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her. She craned her neck to look at him and press a kiss to his lips. 

"Then you should have asked sooner."

"I did try to send you signals, you know?" 

"You did?" He was being both very sweet and very distracting as he pressed delicate kisses on her neck and kept moving his hips against her arse.

"D'you really think these tight skirts and high heels are the most practical things to wear in a lab?" 

Fitz gasped exaggeratedly. "Wicked!" 

"Still wasn't enough for you to notice. I mean I had to--"

"Oh I noticed, believe me." He bit the tender skin on her neck, making her keen. "I just didn't think you could possibly want all the dirty things I pictured."

"Oh Fitz..." She turned her head to look at him with a wicked smile. "Did that include shagging me wildly against the side of your desk? Cause that would be nice right about now." 

Fitz let his hands travel back up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly before whispering in her ear "no" and stepping back. Before she could protest, he pulled her around to face his empty desk chair. "I was thinking of shagging you against _this_ side of the desk." 

Jemma frowned for a second before seeing their reflection in the large window overlooking the city. Her clit pulsed and she bit her lip not to whimper. Feeling his hands on her body was incredible but seeing his long elegant fingers move up to cup her tits and the contrast between her pale naked skin and his dark suit made it a hundred times more stimulating. She should have known even their kinks were compatible. Fitz had always been the best at perfecting her ideas. 

Fitz grinned at her through his reflection. "Now bend over." 

This time, Jemma couldn't stop the whimper that came out of her mouth. There was that commanding tone again. She did as she was told, bending over to rest on her forearms as she pushed her arse against the bulge of his cock. 

"Don't move," he whispered in her ear before stepping back and slowly walking around the desk. Never breaking eye contact, his eyes seeming to get impossibly darker with every passing second, he reached for his desk and took his wallet out. He let out a relieved sigh as he pulled out the condom stored there and so did Jemma. She hadn't even considered the possibility that, after all the incredible foreplay, they might have to stop there.

Once back behind her, Fitz took his time again. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves but kept his vest jacket on. Which made him even hotter. How was it possible to be attracted to someone's forearms that much? Finally, she heard the metallic sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zip slowly going down. Fitz was usually so impatient and nervous and she was so incredibly turned on right now she couldn't quite understand how he managed to remain in control. It was frustrating and impossibly hot at the same time. She heard the ripping of the foil packet and a second later, he groaned as he pressed his cock against her arse, seeming to finally lose control. Jemma keened with every one of his thrusts, her clit pulsing in anticipation, until finally, he took hold of her hips so that he could press the head of his cock right against her entrance.

"Fitz, please!"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he said, looking at her in the reflection. "I never wanted anyone as much as I want you." 

"Oh Fitz, you're--" 

He pulled her on his cock and Jemma gasped as her body adjusted around him. He felt so good, fitting so perfectly inside her, as if he'd been made just to please her, that it brought tears to her eyes. But then he pulled back and pushed back in hard and a little cry of pleasure escaped her lips. It didn't take long for him to find a rhythm that had him panting heavily and her whole body tingling with pleasure. She was planning on peeling every item of clothing from his body before having slow, gentle sex in the comfort of his huge bed very soon but right now, she wanted, she needed hard and fast and that was just what he was giving her. His hands were holding on to her hips so tightly she thought she might have bruises later but she didn't care. Fitz felt too good when he was losing control like that. 

"Jemma, Jemma, Jemma," he kept repeating, voice low and gravelly and she never wanted to hear it any other way. Every thrust of his cock hit right where she needed it and with each one, she became more vocal, her body coiled tightly, as if waiting to explode. Within minutes, goosebumps erupted over her skin and her orgasm hit her almost violently, her channel pulsing around his cock for what felt like forever, and left her breathless and boneless, her head falling onto her arms. When she looked back up, catching his gaze through their reflection, Fitz grunted and his rhythm became ragged. His thrusts were pushing her against the desk and Jemma had to hold on tighter. His hands slid up and around to knead her breasts roughly, panting against the skin of her neck. Three, four more deep thrusts and Fitz groaned, his cock pulsing through his release. He kept moving for a moment longer, his face buried in her neck as their breathing slowly evened out.

She was never going to be able to be in this office without thinking of this moment.

After he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom, he gently pulled her up and turned her around. His expression was shy but radiant, full of happiness and, dare she say love? Of course, she already knew he loved her, she just just wasn't sure yet if he loved her like that. He cradled her cheek in his hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still naked and her body was starting to cool down already. His warm hands and arms around her waist as he returned the hug practically made her purr. 

"That was...incredible," Fitz said against her lips as they broke apart. 

"More than that even." 

"So we're... alright, yeah?"

"Of course we are..." She trailed off, doubt suddenly creeping up into her mind. "Unless you regret it or think we--"

"No, no, no!" he cut her off, his thumb gently rubbing the apple of her cheek. "That was um... unexpected but I don't regret anything. In fact, I didn't tell you everything earlier." 

She frowned. "When I told you about the kind of ideas your clothes gave me," he added and this time, she grinned. 

"Fitz!" she said with a mock scolding tone. "We're going to have to go back to work at some point, you know!"

He rolled his eyes. 

"No, in fact I was thinking that I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant or a week-end at the beach or how about the trip to Paris we always wanted to do when we were at uni." 

Her heart melted at the earnestness on his face. Only Fitz would think of romantic dinners and weekend getaways when a woman flaunted her arse at him. God, she loved him so much.

"That sounds lovely," she replied, leaning even more into his touch. But she had a long day in front of her and a long conversation awaited them. One she didn't feel like having in the middle of a crowded restaurant. "But how about we start with pizza at your place?" And cuddling, and more, with him on his couch seemed like the most appealing option at the moment. 

Fitz grinned. 

"Still want me to choose that pizza for you?"

Jemma laughed. "Sure, you know what I like although..." She let go of his waist, grabbing his tie and adjusting it. "You should know that I'm usually a lot more...um...controlling in bed."

Fitz laughed and she frowned as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

"What? It's true! I can prove it if--"

"Oh no I believe you," he cut her off. "I just find it funny that you think you haven't been in control the whole time." 

"What? No, I--"

"So you're telling me the spanking and me keeping my suit on weren't exactly what you wanted?" Jemma pouted and it was all the answer he needed. "Don't worry, anything to make you happy. Now go back to work!"

And with that he gave her arse a playful swat. She squeaked but the feeling went straight to her core. She'd have to tell him to keep these for home. It was way too distracting for the workplace. They had probably been unprofessional enough for a lifetime. 

Jemma quickly got dressed and, satisfied that she didn't look too much like she'd been shagged senseless by her best friend and boss a moment ago, she left Fitz's office just as he was leaving for his boring meeting. Somehow, her team member's childish bickering was much more tolerable for the rest of the afternoon. To be fair, she didn't think any amount of annoying behavior could keep the happy, dreamy smile from her face. And she suspected it wouldn't for a very long time.


End file.
